


How Did This Even Happen

by Waterchuck



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, mention of Pepper/Tony/Bruce relationship, none superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterchuck/pseuds/Waterchuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve goes to a charity event but later Bucky has some fun activities planned for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did This Even Happen

“I don’t know why you have to wear all that stuff.”

Steve tried to shuffle in his seat but the make-up artist commanded him to sit still and so he did. 

“It’s for a good cause Buck.”

Bucky hovered over his shoulder and tsked at him.  “I don’t know, boss.  Putting on make-up doesn’t seem like a fool proof plan to get people to donate.”

The make-up artist glared at Bucky and said, “It will stop his skin from becoming oily underneath the camera lights, the bags under his eyes are not noticeable, and his eyes are going to pop out.” 

Bucky felt awkward underneath the make-up artist’s stare so he just decided to go sit on the chair behind him and keep quiet.

He wasn’t allowed to do functions like the others because his psychiatrist said it would cause him excessive stress and apparently that was a no-no in civilian life.

Having a popular activist boyfriend had its perks but he really wished they were at home today.

After the make-up artist had left with a glare towards Bucky, Bucky went over to Steve and whistled.  Bucky was amazed that he could still see Steve’s blush.

“Shut up, it’s not like it was my idea.”  Steve wasn’t looking at him and was playing with his cuff links.  Bucky didn’t know how people could say Steve was a hard person to read when all his ticks were right there plain as day to see.

He bent down, he was allowed to since he wasn’t going to the function and thus wasn’t wearing an expensive suit pants that could wrinkle at any moment, and stared up at Steve trying to catch his gaze.  Steve was avoiding his eyes like he always did, they’ve done this dance since pre-school, before Bucky grabbed his hand.  Steve closed his eyes before taking a deep breath before looking at him.

“I really don’t want to do this.”

“I know, but you’re right.  It’s for a good cause and even if they painted you like a clown you’re still going to rock it.”

Steve snorted but he gripped Bucky’s hand tighter.  “Shut up, jerk.”

“I will once you get on your big boy panties and stop moping around.”

Steve let go and punched Bucky hard in the arm with a glare.  Bucky couldn’t help his smirk when he saw the blush Steve was sporting.

They both jumped as Tony came barreling in with a phone in one hand and a spray bottle in the other.

“Easy there killer.”

He sprayed Bucky and Bucky tried taking the bottle away but for once Stark was too fast.  “Uh-huh, Toy Soldier, me and Sunshine over here have to leave in about, eh,-“ he looked down to his watch then sprayed Bucky again (Bucky was successful this time in capturing it; Stark didn’t seem to care), “-three minutes ago.  Chop, chop! I will not have my ass chewed out by Pepper AND Bruce again.”

“I thought that’s how you liked it?”

“Well, I usually but-” Stark stopped and glared at a smirking Bucky before pointing a hand at him, “I’m revealing nothing.  I’m 100% sure it was you who linked those naughty pictures of me.”

Steve snorted in his seat and Bucky tried to hide his laughter behind his hands.

Tony squinted his suspiciously at them before pointing two fingers at his eyes then at them.  “I’m watching you Golden Duo.  No one believes me but I know you guys are up to something and I will find out.”

He slowly walked backwards out the door never leaving eye contact.

Steve looked at Bucky and before they knew it they were both laughing near tears.

“SUNNY SIDE, UP WE’RE LEAVING NOW!”

Steve smiled one more time at Bucky before giving him a quick peck on the lips and followed after Tony.

Bucky stared after him with a dopey expression he always had on when Steve acted sweet before sighing and straightening up from his crouch.

He wasn’t needed here anymore.  He took out his phone and saw it was going to be another five hours until Steve got home.  Enough time to get into some trouble and hide the evidence.

Bucky smirked and walked out feeling confident in he’s plans later for tonight.

\--

Steve was totally done with the day.  Kissing up to rich people and their partners was not something he was used to and not something he ever wanted to do.  He actually felt like a fraud when he did these things and wished he never had to do them, but people liked him and they trusted him (he didn’t know why, he was just Steve Rogers the nobody kid from Brooklyn who somehow made it big) so he needed to be there.  Donations always spiked up to at least 10% during these events, but at least the money was going somewhere it needed to be.  All he wanted to do was lay down next to Bucky and sleep the night away after a long shower.

He stopped though when he opened the door and the waft of his favorite food hit him like a freight train and all thoughts of the event or showering went out the window.

“Oh my god, you fucking did not just make my mom’s stew.”

Bucky licked the taster spoon obnoxiously before looking away, like he didn’t have a care in the world.  “Nope.  I did my poor attempt at her stew.  I swear, your mom did something to it to always make it taste better than mine.”

Steve did not care at all.  He was over at their kitchen in four long strides.  He took the bowl Bucky offered and dumped the stew right to the rim.

“You’re going to spill it.”

“No, I’m not.  I worked as a waiter for half of my life.  I can fucking carrying this bowl of stew to the table.”

Bucky just watched Steve walk with such intenseness to their table with a fond smile.  He shook his head then grabbed himself a bowl and a wet towel for the mess that always came.

Steve did get his bowl to the table but he did spill a bit of soup.  Bucky wasn’t surprised since Steve always filled his bowl way too high and always spilt it.  He just handed Steve the towel before setting down and eating at a normal, sane pace.

Steve ignored the towel, as usual, and scarfed down the stew like he had never had it before in his life.  Bucky just watched him in silence wondering how people thought this big lug of a man was ever suave or cool.  He was a walking disaster and he reminded Steve that every day.  Steve always agreed since he knew Bucky was right.  Just today he had walked into a wall.  He didn’t even have anything distracting him and he knew the wall was there and yet he walked straight into it.

Bucky had said nothing as Steve looked at the wall like it had done him wrong before he went into their room to get his shoes on.

Bucky was just glad he was there or this man would have gotten himself lost then frozen to death on a sunny day.  He didn’t know how it would happen but he could trust Steve to find a way to do it.

After the first bowl, Steve finally came back to himself.  He smiled wide at Bucky before going back for seconds. 

Bucky looked at the ring of soup the bowl had made and wiped it with his free hand with the wet towel. 

Steve sat down and almost put down the bowl until Bucky coughed.

Steve stopped and looked at Bucky in confusion.  Bucky stared at him for a moment blankly before bringing his spoon up and eating a mouthful of stew.

Steve finally got it and brought up the bowl of not going to spill any second stew to inspect the damage and nodded with a frown.  He took the towel and wiped the bottom of the bowl before putting the towel down.  He sat down with his bowl and looked at Bucky for a second before going back to eating.

Bucky finished his second bowl (he had his first right before Steve had come in) and set it aside.  Steve looked at him then at the bowl worriedly.  “Aren’t you going to eat more?”

Bucky shook his head.  “I already ate two bowls.”  At Steve’s unconvinced stare, Bucky rolled his eyes and got up.  “Fine, I’ll get another bowl but only half of it.”

As Bucky poured himself a little less than half of two ladles of soup, he smiled and rolled his eyes.  People always told him he was the worry wart of the relationship but if only they could see how Steve fussed over him when they weren’t around.  He sat back down and started eating right away but he stopped when he saw Steve’s guilty face.

“You know you don’t have to eat more just because I-“

Bucky rolled his eyes out of annoyance this time.  See?  The man was the worst at motherhening.  “I know, dummy.  Now shut up and get another bowl.”  At Steve’s conflicted look Bucky squinted at him for second before looking away and taking another bite.  “I’ll eat the whole damn pot if you don’t get up right now.”  He didn’t need to see Steve’s panic to know it was there.  “You know I will.”

He had actually eaten all of their ramen one day just to spite Steve after Steve said he would never eat ramen again even though it was his favorite food when they had no money.  Bucky had just made him a bowl of ramen and he just had the worst day ever imagined.  He was not in the mood for Steve to act like a child.  So, in retaliation he acted like one as well.  He had the worst stomach ever but when he saw the fear in Steve’s eyes when he realized he was not to be messed was the best thing ever.

 Bucky smiled as Steve quickly got up and hustled to the stew.  It was good to see he remembered.

After Steve got back Buck turned to him and asked, “So, how was it?”

Bucky wasn’t actually interested in the small lives of rich people or how half the reporters had flirted with Steve.  He just knew Steve was full of nervous energy now because of it and if he talked to him about it he would lose most or all of it just being complaining.  Bucky never said straight out that he was in fact complaining because for some reason Steve had this thing where he felt extremely sorry for wasting Bucky’s time and would apologize profusely and would not talk to him if he felt like what he said was useless.  Bucky didn’t get it since Steve was the only person on Earth he gave his time so freely too and after 20 years of friendship and 5 years of marriage he thought the lug would get that by now.

Steve got up and cleaned up after they both were finished.  Bucky smiled because he just realized that this was their thing.  He cooked a meal and the Steve cleaned it up with no complaint or anything.  They did it just because it was just so normal to do so.

Some people would call that boring while he called it home.

Steve had already started washing the dishes, but Bucky wasn’t having any of that tonight.  He had other plans involving Steve and soap but it sure as hell didn’t involve dishes.

Steve jumped as he felt Bucky wrap his arms around his waist.  He turned and kissed Bucky on the cheek before looking back at the dishes. 

“I’ll do these first then-“

“Nope.”

He turned his head and stared at Bucky’s bored looking face. 

“What do you mean nope?”  Bucky finally looked at him with bedroom eyes and smirk before letting him go.  

“I thought you’d want to shower before going to bed but if not I don’t mind showering by myself.”

Steve dropped the bowl in his hand.  He didn’t need to be told twice.

Bucky smirked as he started to remove his clothes.  Steve always loved watching him remove his clothes.  He loved giving him a show so that was always a plus.    Steve hadn’t taken a single piece of clothing as Bucky entered their shower. 

“You know, one usually takes their clothes off when they shower but if you want to make it interesting.”

He had barely gotten the shower going at the right temperature when Steve was all over him.  Bucky didn’t know how a man who was married to his childhood sweetheart and who had had sex with said sweetheart for five whole years of marriage plus their awkward are we/aren’t we dating phase could still be so eager for sex.   He didn’t look a gift horse in the mouth though.

Steve came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.  Bucky lent his neck to the side giving him more access to his neck which Steve took complete advantage of.  Bucky felt that Steve had his clothes on and that his wet shirt was starting to stick to his skin.  He was going to complain but he stopped when he realized he could feel everything.  He smirked and brought his hand up and grabbed onto Steve’s hair and pulled him away from his delicious machinations.

He turned himself around and played with the wet suit that was sinfully clinging onto Steve’s hard, muscled body.  “You’re such a child.  You can’t even take off your clothes to shower.”

Steve was staring at his lips and his breathing was labored but then he smirked and took a step back before opening up his arms.  “I thought you’d like a present to unwrap.  If you don’t want it I can-“  He took a step out of their shower (they still hadn’t closed the curtain and water was getting everywhere) but Bucky grabbed his tie and pulled him roughly back to him.

He kissed that infuriating smirk off of Steve’s face and growled, “Leave and I kill you.”

Steve just laughed at that before grabbing at Bucky’s thighs then picking him up and pushing them onto the wall.  Bucky gasped as his back hit the cold wall.  He didn’t mind the coldness, hell on the contrary he loved it actually.  The cold against his back and the heat rolling off of Steve was doing things to him.   He roughly took off the top coat not caring that this suit was worth thousands of dollars.  He needed this man naked now.

Steve was kissing him hard and unforgivingly as he firmly squeezed Bucky’s ass.  Bucky had a hard time with the white shirt when the damn cuffs wouldn’t give but soon he didn’t give a damn and actually destroyed the shirt.  He would be angry at himself later but when he saw the white, but still slightly tanned perfect chest slightly dusted with blonde hair he could not NOT take a pretty little nipple in his mouth to suck the living hell out of it.

Steve sucked in a breath and rubbed his clothed erection against Bucky’s naked one making Bucky suck a little harder and his nails to dig deeper into Steve’s shoulder.

Steve grabbed onto Bucky’s hair and pulled his head up to nip at his lip before once again kissing Bucky.  They made out for a few moments longer until Bucky pulled back his head and growled out to Steve, “Pants off now.”

Steve followed his orders to a T as he lowered Bucky down then as quickly as he could stripped out of his pants and underwear.

Bucky had time to calm down and to take in a few deep breaths.  He was naked, wet, and as hard he could be and all he wanted was for Steve to be in him now.  When Steve got his clothes off Bucky went in and attacked him with hard desperate kisses.

Steve kissed back with equal need before pushing him away.  “I want you too but remember what happened last time we tried this?”

Bucky groaned and rolled his eyes as he softly threw himself against the wall.   They had done shower sex successfully for most of their marriage life but this stupid blond human disaster actually done something where he had tripped and fallen and had sprained his ankle and received a nasty pattern of bruises on his side for his trouble.  Bucky doesn’t remember any of this because he was being kissed by said human disaster and had hit his head on the wall and had blacked out for a second to wake with a splitting head ache and the pathetic whines of Steve.

He did not know why he had chosen this human disaster as his but he had to face the consequences of such a decision.

He heavily sighed and before glaring at a sheepish looking Steve.  “Clean up then come to bed.”  He walked out of the shower and rolled his eyes at the puddle they had made.  “And please don’t kill yourself.  I do want you inside of me and if you die I’m going to be so pissed.”

Bucky scowled at the laughter he heard and grabbed a couple of towels from one of the cabinets and put them on the floor before grabbing one himself and heading to their room.

He rubbed himself half-heartedly then roughly rubbed the towel on his head.   He laughed as he saw his reflection in the mirror and saw his hair stick up at all odd ends.  He shook his head then ran his hands through his hair until it was smooth down on his head.  He stopped messing with it after realizing that Steve was going to mess it up anyway and headed towards their bed. 

Since he was all by himself he decided he could act like a kid and flew himself onto his bed.  He bounced once pretty high up in the air and then once more where he twisted himself onto his back.  He laid down with a hand behind his head and a hand on his heart staring at the ceiling.  He didn’t know what to do with his slowly wilting erection.  He stopped then smiled as he thought up the perfect way to pass the time.

He got up and went to their drawer (it was technically Steve’s sock drawer but since Clint was nosey as all hell they moved their fun drawer from the top drawer to the bottom one) and took out his favorite lube.   He smiled as he opened it and squirted a good amount of it onto his figures.  He rubbed it for a few seconds until he started to feel the warm sensation that he loved on his fingers.

With his dry hand he got some pillows and laid them out until he could lay on them comfortably.  He laid down on top of them then set down to working himself.  This wasn’t his favorite part.  He always thought too much when it came to touching himself with Steve not watching.  But he closed his eyes and pretended Steve was there with his blue eyes staring at him like him touching himself was the most beautiful thing in the universe.   When he got the second finger in things started to pick up again.  Bucky was able to find that one perfect spot and played with it over and over getting himself hot and ready for Steve’s thick fingers to come and take over.   He grabbed his cock and started to pump slowly up and down trying to build up the warmth he was feeling everywhere. 

He opened his eyes when he heard Steve’s wet footsteps.  He had no idea how long he’d been there watching him finger fuck himself but Steve was staring at him like he imagined.  His gaze was intense and raw with need.  Bucky licked his lips as he watched the droplets of water slowly fall down the rock hard abs he was all too familiar with.

“Dry off then fuck me, Rogers.”

Steve didn’t listen to him and dropped the towel around his tiny waist.  He was on the bed in seconds and was crowding into Bucky’s space like he owned it.  Well, technically he kind of did.

Bucky moaned as Steve kissed him then bit him hard on the bottom lip while Steve wrapped his long fingers around Bucky’s cock and started pumping Bucky faster and harder than Bucky had before. 

Bucky felt Steve feel around for the lube bottle next to them and he got impatient and stop kissing Steve to grab the bottle and squirted lube on his hands and rubbed fast and hard on Steve’s rock hard cock.

Steve hissed as the lube started to heat up and Bucky kissed his jaw lightly as he moved up to his ear and ordered, “Fuck me raw.”

Steve flipped him over.  Bucky didn’t need to even move at all as Steve grabbed his hips hard and possessively before lining himself up and slowly entered Bucky.  It was tight fit since Bucky only had just gotten to his third finger but the burn of him being stretched was all Bucky wanted.  He was a sucker for punishment.  He whimpered in impatience as Steve took his sweet ass time but then Steve wrapped his hand around his cock and started to pump fast and wildly as he entered just a bit faster than he had before.

Bucky didn’t know what he wanted anymore.  Steve’s hand on his cock was driving him insane and he couldn’t think but at the same time all he could think was for Steve to start pounding into him.  Finally, Steve bottom out then started the slow agonizing tease of pulling away slowly.  Bucky hated and loved him when he did this.

He arched back, brought up his arm and grabbed a handful of Steve’s hair pulling hard at it.  Steve stopped pumping to bring up his free hand to pinch hard on his nipple and he bent down to bite hard on Bucky’s shoulder.  Bucky shivered at both sensations.

When Steve brought his hand back to his hip and was almost out of him he pumped back in faster, but not fast enough making Bucky curse.  When he bottomed out he did the exact same thing of slowly pulling out until he started to gather a rhythm and finally he started to fucking pound Buck into the mattress.

Bucky pulled onto Steve’s hair harder and bit his lip trying hard stop all the moans from coming out his mouth.   Steve didn’t need to pump him anymore since his cock was being rubbed back and forth on the bed with the same force and rhythm as Steve was pumping into him.

He wasn’t going to last long and he knew it.  He pulled back his head and made Steve turn his so he could give him a hard kiss before with one more pump that hit him in the right spot Bucky gasped and grabbed hard on Steve’s hair.  He felt his come spurting all over himself making him feel even more hot that Steve was still fucking him into the bed and essentially in his own mess.

When he finally came back to himself, Steve was biting and sucking on his neck and scraping his nails down his chest.   With five more pumps Steve stopped and seized up, coming inside Bucky fast and hard.  Bucky softly played with his hair as Steve rode out his orgasm.  Steve slumped down on top of him laying all his dead weight on top of him.

Bucky was used to Steve being less than considerate and threw him off him.  Steve grunted then rolled to his side.  Bucky shook his head with a smile then head to the bathroom.  He took a quick shower cleaning himself up before getting out and taking a small wet cloth for Steve. 

Bucky chuckled softly as he saw Steve snoring softly.  He had taken over the entire bed again and he was sleeping in their yuck but Steve was the kind of person to not care.  

Bucky did though and woke him up.  Steve grumbled and held on tight to his pillow.  Bucky was having none of it.  He took the towel that Steve had dropped earlier and twisted the towel around once and twice before slapping Steve’s perfect pert ass with it.

Steve jumped and glared at him as Bucky stared him down with a smile. 

“We’re not going to make the bed are we?”

“No, but we’re not going to sleep in those sheets.  Now get up and towel yourself off as I get the sheets off.”

Steve glared at him and huffed out his cheeks before hitting his head back onto the pillow.  He gave one big sigh before making a big production of getting out of bed.

Bucky didn’t even blink an eye as he handed him the cloth then going to work on the bed.  It didn’t take long to unmake their bed but he still tried to make a semi-made bed out of their blankets.  Steve started to get angsty and started to make whiney noises. 

Bucky ignored him and made the bed knowing if he looked at Steve he would be moving his feet up and down like he’d always done since he was a kid.

He got the sheets to cover the bed and had the other ready to wrap them around them when they entered the bed.  He turned towards Steve and motioned with his arms toward the bed.

Steve didn’t wait.  He slipped into bed to his side then turned around and opened up his arms.  Bucky rolled his eyes in fondness.  He entered the bed and turned around where Steve could wrap his strong arms around him.  Steve didn’t disappoint and brought him up close to his chest.   Steve snuggled his face into Bucky’s neck before mumbling out an I love you and a night that sounded more like, “Uh la oo’. Nigh.”

Bucky brought their intertwined arms close to his chest and kissed Steve’s hand. 

“Love you too.”

Steve was dead to the world before he could say this but Bucky knew he knew.  And that was all he needed.


End file.
